Megas
Megas ('M'echanized 'E'arth 'G'uard 'A'ttack 'S'ystem) is the titular mech of the Megas XLR animated series. Megas is a prototype battle robot that was created by a race of aliens known as the Glorft, who refer to it as the “Avatar”. It’s original purpose was to be the means by which the Glorft would eradicate the human race. However, the Earth Coalition, a union of every country on the planet, managed to steal Megas before the Glorft could create a final version of the mech. A commander in the Coalition, Kiva Andru, spent two years modifying Megas in order to use it against the Glorft. One of these modifications was the inclusion of a Time Drive Unit, which would allow Megas to be sent back in time to the year 3035, the year that the Coalition lost the Battle of the Last Stand, which was the battle that resulted in the Glorft taking over Earth, so it could be used to turn the tide of the war in humanity’s favor. 1 2 3 In the year 3037, during a Glorft assault on the Coalitions lunar base, Kiva decided to send Megas back in time earlier than planned, as Glorft forces were about to enter the chamber were Megas was held so they could reclaim the mech. Kiva opened a time portal and attempted to travel to the past with Megas by using her own mech to transfer herself to it. While she was exiting her mech and going into Megas, the Glorft’s mothership fired a laser that resulted in a direct hit to the head of Megas, destroying its head, and sending Kiva back into her own mech. This also caused the Time Drive Unit to malfunction, sending Megas to a junkyard in 1930’s New Jersey. 4 In the year 2004, Coop found Megas in Goat’s Junk Yard. He repaired and customized the mech, giving it a new paint job and made his car the head of the robot, turning it into Megas XLR ('M'echanized 'E'arth 'G'uard 'A'ttack 'S'ystem, e'X'''tra '''L'arge 'R'obot). After Coop was finished working on Megas, he and his friend Jamie took it for a test drive. During this test drive, while Coop was daydreaming, he activated the alarm on the robot, which notified Kiva and her mech escorts of Megas’ location, and they arrived seconds later. 5 6 Kiva demanded that Coop hand over Megas. He refused and destroyed Kiva’s mech, along with her escort drones. She then attempted to hijack Megas but was unable to pilot it because Coops modifications altered how the robot was controlled, which makes him the only person who knows how to use Megas. When Kiva asks Coop what happened to the Time Drive Unit, it’s shown that Coop smashed it to pieces, which makes it impossible for Megas, and now Kiva, to travel to the future to stop the Glorft. Kiva says that Coop is now humanity’s only hope, since he is the only person who can drive Megas, so she will have to repair the Time Drive Unit and train him to fight the Glorft. 7 Megas has near unparalleled strength, being able to lift an object that’s over 500 tons, as well as having the ability to fly. Megas does not show any physical damage, even after years of fighting, which suggests that is has an immensely strong outer body. Megas also has many weapons at its disposal, such as multiple fire and ballistic based attacks, in addition to a freeze ray, and even nuclear warheads 8. This makes Megas one of the most powerful weapons in the Cartoon Network Universe. FusionFall Pre-FusionFall According to the mission Hands on a Hard Drive (Part 2 of 2), before the events of the main game, Lord Fuse attempted to invade the Glorft's home planet, but he was repelled, which was most likely due to the Glorfts use of combat mech technology. War Against Fuse In FusionFall, Fuse recognized Megas as a piece of Glorft technology, so he had it trapped in Fusion Matter to make it impossible for Megas to be used against him and Planet Fusion in battle. It is found in the Goat's Junk Yard area. The Future In the future, Coop is nowhere to be seen, but Megas is still in Goat's Junk Yard. Jack and the Giant Robot In the mission Jack and the Giant Robot, Samurai Jack sends the player to see if Megas could be freed from his Fusion Matter prision in hopes of turning the tide of the war against Fuse. Unfortunately, there are no weak points in the Fusion Matter that's covering Megas, making it impossible to free the robot. Nevertheless, Jack thanks the player for their efforts. The Past Hands on a Hard Drive In the mission Hands on a Hard Drive (Part 1 of 2), Fusion Spawns stole some equipment from Megas, and Coop has the player defeat some Maelstrom Creepers at Peach Creek Estates in order to retrieve Megas’ hard drive. After defeating the Creepers, Coop says that they only had the hard drives chassis. He then sends the player to defeat some Heavy Pinchers to get the actual hard drive. After defeating them, the player receives the hard drive, which has been broken up into components. The player then returns the components to Coop, who repairs the hard drive. However, after Coop repairs it, he says that the hard drive is busted. Nevertheless, he thanks the player for keeping it out of Fuse’s hands. In Part 2 of the mission, Coop tells the player that he wants to know why Fuse wanted Megas’ hard drive and sends them to Dexbot Q-12 in City Station so the dexbot can scan the hard drive. The player gives the hard drive to Dexbot Q-12, who tells them that the data on it is alien in origin. The hard drive then activates a fail-safe device that will delete the data on it unless the player can deliver the hard drive to Grandpa Max at Townsville Park within a set time limit. After the player gives the hard drive to Grandpa Max, he says that the hard drive contains a Glorft Encryption Protocol and says that it needs to be translated. He then sends the player back to Dexbot Q-12 so they can translate it. After giving the hard drive to Dexbot Q-12, he translates it, and says that the hard drive contains information on how the Glorft’s homeworld was once attacked by Fuse, but the Glorft successfully defended themselves from his invasion. Hangin' with the Coopster In the mission Hangin' with the Coopster (Part 1 of 3), Coop tasks the player with going into Megas and getting his copy of “Ninja Space Patrol” so he can return it to the video game rental store before they charge him a late fee. He says that he’d do it himself, if he had not sprained his thumb from “a bizarre console-related injury.” After the player retrieves the game and brings it back to Coop, he thanks them and asks if they know when "Ninja Space Patrol 2" comes out. Xtra Large Fusion In the mission Xtra Large Fusion (Part 1 of 2), Scrap Scrappers try to set off a Gooby Trap to cause serious damage to Megas. The player defeats the Scrap Scrappers, gets the Gooby Trap, and delivers it to Coop before it goes off. After delivering it to Coop, he deactivates the Gooby Trap, and thanks the player for their efforts. Scrapheap Scrap (Nano Mission) Once the players fusion matter meter fills up all the way when they’re level 9, Coop calls and says it’s time for the player to get a new Nano. Coops says that he’s modified a blowtorch into a Fuseburner and intends on using it to free Megas from its Fusion Matter prison. But in order to do that, the player must find and defeat five Junkasaurus Wrecks’, with Coop giving the player the location of the fusion monsters. After the player defeats the fusion monsters, Coop tells them to enter the Infected Zone and find the Scrap Scrappers. After the player finds the Scrap Scrappers, Coop says that he just saw Fusion Coop heading towards Megas and tells the player to forget about the Scrap Scrappers and pursue Fusion Coop before he gets away. After entering his lair, the player navigates through it, taking out Scrap Tyrants as they go, until they get to Fusion Coop, who they then defeat and receive the Megas Nano from. Other Appearances There is a set based on Megas' design, and a rifle based on its arm. Both items can be acquired by defeating fusion monsters. There is also a hovercar and jetbike based on Megas. Gallery Goatsjunkyard.jpg|Megas in the Megas' Last Stand Infected Zone Megas XLR01.png|Megas submerged in Fusion Matter Megas at junk yard.png|Picture of Megas from the front megas_wc_crash_land.PNG|Megas in Worlds Collide Megas_orig.png|Megas' original design from the cartoon Megas Varsity Jacket (Boys).png|Megas Varsity Jacket (Boys) Jersey Denims (Boys).png|Jersey Denims (Boys) Coop Kicks (Boys).png|Coop Kicks (Boys) Eightball Fireball Cannon.png|Eightball Fireball Cannon DX Megas XLR Hovercar.png|DX Megas Hovercar DX Megas XLR Jetbike.png|DX Megas Jetbike Megas XLR Hovercar Retro.png|Megas Hovercar (Retro Icon) Megas XLR Jetbike.png|Megas Jetbike (Retro Icon) Megas XLR Hovercar.png|Megas Hovercar (OG Icon) MegasJetbike.png|Megas Jetbike (OG Icon) Nano Megas-2.png|Megas' Nano Player acquireing Megas Nano.png|Player acquiring Megas Nano NanoMegas.png|Megas Nano Icon (Retro) NanoMegasOG.png|Megas Nano Icon (OG Game) Fourarms megas.jpg|Fourarms wearing Megas' fists in FusionFall Heroes 4493.png|In-game model Trivia *The Jersey Denims are a reference to the state of New Jersey, where the Megas XLR cartoon takes place at. *The Nano Power "Garden State Slam" is also a reference to the state of New Jersy, as "The Garden State" is the state's nickname. *Four Arms has an alternate where he uses Megas' Fists in FusionFall Heroes. References 1. https://megasxlr.fandom.com/wiki/Megas#Origins 2. https://megasxlr.fandom.com/wiki/Glorft 3. https://megasxlr.fandom.com/wiki/Earth_Coalition 4. https://megasxlr.fandom.com/wiki/Megas#Travel_to_the_Past 5. https://megasxlr.fandom.com/wiki/Megas#Travel_to_the_Past 6. https://megasxlr.fandom.com/wiki/Megas#Test_Drive_Battle 7. https://megasxlr.fandom.com/wiki/Megas#Test_Drive_Battle 8. https://megasxlr.fandom.com/wiki/Megas#Capabilities Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:NPCs Category:Nanos Category:Megas XLR NPCs